Gentile (Italy Jr.)
|the disambiguation page|Gentile (disambiguation)}} ジェンティーレ |image= Italy Jr. Youth (1994).jpg |nationality=Italian |birthday=March 6 |height = 179 cm (JBC) |weight = 67 kg (JBC) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance= |past_level_1=U-16 |past_team_1=Italy Jr. |past_level_2= |past_team_2= }} Gentile (ジェンティーレ) is a minor character and a player of Italy Jr. Youth. He supposedly plays as a forward and wears the number 12 jersey during the J Boys' Challenge story arc per Captain Tsubasa 3109 Nichi Zenkiroku. In reality, though, his original appearance in the manga is a mistake, in which he appears with jersey #9 (actually used by Golbate) and the play in which he originally appeared was later portrayed as being done by #4 Federico in the 2001 anime. Gentile is a different character from the defender Salvatore Gentile or the eponymous forward from the game Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow, although the latter appears to be inspired in Gentile's position combined with Salvatore physical appearance with a different personality. Description He is one of the forwards of Italy Jr. who faced Japan Jr. in the International Jr. Youth tournament. History J Boys' Challenge arc European Friendlies The next day, Italy has two scheduled friendly match, against International Jr. Youth tournamentsecond match however, as they saw Japan's loss against Bremen earlier and decides that Japan is not a worthy opponent to play against. This angers Tsubasa, as he gets past all players of Italy before scoring against Hernandez with his Drive Shoot. International Jr. Youth tournament By chance, Italy's first opponent in the group stage is Japan. Hernandez first play is effortlessly catching Hikaru Matsuyama's Eagle Shot from a free kick; he then throws the ball straight at Tsubasa, challenging the latter and his Drive Shoot. He manages to catch the Drive Shot perfectly with a two-step defense this time, much to Ken Wakashimazu's shock, who had only managed to repel it with his Shuto Defense. Since then, Japan attacks continuously, but Hernandez masterfully defends Italy's goal, catching everything that was thrown at him. As the first half ends, he tells his teammates that they'll go for their tactic as soon as the second half begins. As the second half begins, Italy start an attack, but it is seemingly stopped by Japan. Two of Japan's defenders go up after that, as Japan is eager to score. Hernandez wins the aerial duel with Kojiro Hyuga, but as he is outside of the penalty area, he has to release the ball, otherwise it will be a hand foul. Tsubasa jumps in, but Hernandez quickly kicks the ball forward, starting Italy break-back, taking advantage of the gap from the two defenders. Italy scores one goal thanks to that. That doesn't last however, as Taro Misaki enters after that, and Hernandez suffers a goal from Tsubasa and Misaki's combi play. Nevertheless, Hernandez remains calm, refusing to panic and instructing his team to revert to a defensive formation and aim for a draw. Hernandez's tactical proficiency proves to be a tough nut to crack, defending to the last, but in the end, Hyuga's Neo Tiger Shot both scores the winning goal for All Japan and destroys his Golden Right Hand. Hernandez then acknowledges the Japanese players' worth, and apologizes for his team's cavalier behavior. Because of Hernandez injury, he can't play the next game against Argentina Jr. Youth, and Italy is swiftly eliminated with a 0-5 loss. During the tournament's finals between Japan and Germany Jr., as Hernandez is watching from the stands, he is shocked seeing Deuter Muller's proficiency and almost-impregnable defense, which the latter reveals by catching the Drive Shoot with just one hand, so much that Hernandez admits that Müller is in fact the better European goalkeeper, not him. He is relieved and thankful when Tsubasa and Misaki manage to score against the Phantom Keeper, proving he isn't invincible. Trivia *Per Captain Tsubasa 3109 Nichi Zenkiroku, Gentile's number is 12. However, in the actual manga and in Shin Captain Tsubasa, he actually uses the jersey number 9, which corresponds to Golbate in Captain Tsubasa 3109 Nichi Zenkiroku and in other parts of the manga.Captain Tsubasa c91 "The Great Setting Off".Shin Captain Tsubasa e5 "Confrontation! Defeat Hernandez". In fact, no number 12 appears playing in that match in the manga or in the OVA and this is a mistake by Takahashi. *What looks to be two bench players, a number 12 and an unknown number 17, appear in the original manga when Tsubasa challenges Italy Jr. Youth alone.Captain Tsubasa c89 "Another Strong Player". This appears to be the basis for Gentile's mention in Captain Tsubasa 3109 Nichi Zenkiroku which in turn is the basis for his inclusion in Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki. But no number 12 or 17 appear in any of the anime adaptations. *While no actual number can be seen in the brief cameo of Gentile in Captain Tsubasa J, the silhouette that can be seen seems to point out to number 9. *In the 2001 anime, his role in the manga and the OVA is replaced by a generic looking player with number 4 (probably meant to be Federico).Captain Tsubasa (2001) e23 "Golden Duo Reunites". Given this and his absence from Captain Tsubasa: Tatakae Dream Team, it's possible that he was never meant to appear in the manga in the first place and his role should've been for number 4 Federico originally, so he might've possibly been retconned out of continuity in favor of Salvatore Gentile and kept as a substitute that never played against Japan. Gallery |-|Color spread= International Jr tournament (CT).png|Italy Jr. Youth (Shonen Jump) |-|SCT= Italy Jr (SCT).jpg|Italy Jr.Youth in training uniform Italy Jr (SCT) 2.jpg|from left to right: Tardelli, Andrea, Francesco and Torino Gentile_in_Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_ 05.jpg|Gentile in Shin Captain Tsubasa |-|J= Italy Jr. Youth (1994).jpg|''Captain Tsubasa J'' |-|2001= Italy Jr (2001).jpg|Italy Jr. Youth during a free kick (2001 anime) Italy_Jr_2001_anime.jpg|Italy Jr. Youth (2001 anime) |-|Art= Italy_Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_early_colors.jpg|Italy Jr early colors |-|Manga= Italy Jr. Youth.jpg|Italy Jr. Gentile in c91.jpg|Gentile in the original manga Italy Jr Youth n12 in c89.jpg|Gentile as #12 in the the original manga |-|Game= Gentile in NDS game NNBll76.png|Gentile in Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) Category:Forwards Category:Players from Italy Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc